In recent years, various electronic apparatuses, such as a personal computer, a digital camera and a PDA, have been gaining in popularity. Such an electronic apparatus has a function of managing still images such as photos. As an image management method, there is known a method of classifying photos into a plurality of groups, for example, based on date/time data which is added to the photos.
In addition, recently, attention has been paid to a moving picture creation technique for creating a moving picture (e.g. photo movie, slide show, etc.) by using still images such as photos. As the moving picture creation technique, for example, there is known a technique wherein still images are classified into a plurality of directories corresponding to a plurality of dates/times of imaging and are stored, and a moving picture is created by using still images in a directory designated by a user.
In an electronic apparatus which displays a slide show, for example, characteristic amounts of images which are stored are extracted, and the images are classified by using the characteristic amounts, based on the relationship between psychological information and physical information. In accordance with the designation of the combination of the psychological information and physical information, corresponding images are selected and a slide show is played back.
However, in the method in which images are classified in advance by using characteristic amounts of the images and a slide show is displayed by designating the classification, the still images which are displayed are limited to the still images in the designated classification. It is thus difficult to present to the user a moving picture including unexpected still images (still images, of which the user is unaware), or still images which are not stored in the same directory but have high relevance.